


your eyes meet and you fall in love

by whiteautumn



Series: datastorm december 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Champion!Ryouken, Champion!Yuusaku, F/M, M/M, That's it that's the plot, it's just ryouken flirting with yuusaku really, yuusaku is a tsundere and ryouken is a suave tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: “Not a fan of dancing? You’re too pretty to be standing here as a wallflower, my little wisteria.” He felt his face burn.“Make a jab at my name again, and I swear I’ll have Hydreigon eat you.”For Day 3 of Datastorm December: crossover or AU //





	1. wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary for this chapter: 
> 
> Kougami Ryouken used Meromero (Attract)!
> 
> It's super effective! 
> 
> _(I'm sorry, not.)_
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be part of a Pokemon AU that I've been planning (there is a plot beyond Ryouken's shameless flirting and Yuusaku's burning tsundere-ness I swear) but when I did start to write this for Datastorm December this scene latched onto me and demanded to be written. 
> 
> So you get a Pokemon AU that's not... very Pokemon-AU-ish. 
> 
> I'll write this AU eventually BECAUSE THERE IS PLOT I swear on my datastorm shipping heart.

The lights were giving him a headache.

Yuusaku bit back the sigh that threatened to escape him, scanning the view in front of him. He was – along with his Elite Four – at the annual banquet held by the League to commemorate the conference (also held once a year) for Champions, Elite Four members and Gym Leaders of all regions to mix and mingle. It was held in Hoenn this year – thank Arceus above that he doesn’t have to travel to _his_ region on top of having to bear with crowds and people and expensive food – and he could see that Steven had overdone himself this time.

Befitting for the last month of the year, the banquet hall in Ever Grande had been transformed into a palace of ice and snow, the pillars lining both sides of the hall a glistening clear blue. Clusters of lights hung from the tall ceiling, glowing softly like snowflakes gently falling onto the partygoers. A crystal chandelier rested amidst them, draped over the dancefloor in the centre and Yuusaku could see the shiny surface of the floor shimmering under the attention. It was a sight to behold, but that didn’t change the fact that everything was giving him a headache.

What was worse, though, was the fact that every single member of his Elite Four had ditched him the moment they entered the party venue and greeted their hosts. Ema had swooned at the sight of the dancefloor and had gone off to find herself a suitable partner to start the evening. Go had met Touki and the two had started a discussion over their favourite Pokemon type, last he’d heard, the two were off somewhere training, and Yuusaku had to fight back the urge to ask Steven if he could borrow his arena as well. Takeru had leapt for the food table, dashing Yuusaku’s hopes of at least having one of his Elite Four members remain with him – to be fair, he had asked Yuusaku to come with him, but the Champion had taken one look at the offerings, found no hotdogs, and instantly refused, stomach rebelling. Aoi was –

Yuusaku blinked. He didn’t know where Aoi was. The brunette had just up and disappeared during Yuusaku’s conversation with Takeru. He frowned a little, scanning the place slowly again for a familiar brown-coloured bob.

He blinked again, because he could see Aoi on the dancefloor. Aoi, who hated the whole idea as much as Yuusaku did – he had been betting on the fact that if Takeru didn’t remain with him, Aoi would – was dancing with someone. Her partner was obscured from his view by another couple, but from Yuusaku’s point of view and his understanding of the Fairy-type user, it seemed like she was having… fun?

Then the couple that had been blocking Yuusaku’s vision moved away just as Aoi’s partner executed a well-practiced turn – 

Crap. That ashen-coloured hair. It’s Spectre.

If Spectre’s here, that means –

“You really are a difficult person to locate.” Yuusaku tensed further from where he’d unconsciously kicked off the wall he’d been leaning against since realising the identity of Aoi’s partner. The voice had come from his right and he hadn’t heard any footsteps.

So much for trying to disappear. And trying to avoid the one person he didn’t want to see.

“Kougami.” He bit out. “What are you doing here.” Even without needing to look at the other, Yuusaku can envision the raise of the other’s eyebrow, and the satisfied smirk that adorned the other’s face.

It was a good-looking face too – Yuusaku’d like it even more if its owner would leave. Him. Alone.

“Yuusaku,” The other chuckled, “You can call me Ryouken, you know. I’m here because I’m a Champion too, or have you forgotten that?” No, Yuusaku hadn’t, which was why he’d been all but ready to bolt from the hall the moment he’d seen Spectre.

He kept quiet out of sheer embarrassment and spite – because Kougami-“Call me Ryouken”- _san_ was clearly enjoying his teasing of Yuusaku, and the younger Champion refused to give him any more ammunition.

Seeing that Yuusaku wasn’t replying, Ryouken – _Kougami_ – continued. “Not a fan of dancing? You’re too pretty to be standing here as a wallflower, my little wisteria.” He felt his face burn.

“Make a jab at my name again, and I swear I’ll have Hydreigon eat you.” The older male laughed and Yuusaku refused to pout, choosing to glare at the shiny floor instead. Tensing when he felt the other approach – right, the other Champion had no sense of personal space at all – his breath hitched when he felt fingers – ice-cold against his burning skin – rest lightly on his chin, turning his face so that he could look at Ryouken properly.

While it was a general consensus that the other Champion was unfairly handsome (and some part of Yuusaku which he never wants to acknowledge agreed with that), he looked absolutely stunning tonight. Ryouken’s eyes were a clear, cold shine that matched the hall’s décors, cutting through Yuusaku’s being and sending a shiver down his spine. The lights fell onto his white tresses, giving them a beautiful glow that made him almost look ethereal. All these contrasted nicely with the three-piece dark blue-coloured suit that fit his form perfectly. 

Not to mention that infuriating smirk that made Yuusaku want to swoon (his pride will never allow him to do that) and hit the other and run away all at once.

“Now that’s not very polite, is it, Yuusaku?” Ryouken leaned in closer, hands still on his chin, and Yuusaku resisted the urge to pull away because he was not intimidated – nope, not one bit, and he didn’t want to push forward so that their lips would meet like in some of his dreams either. No. – and vaguely, he wondered what this scene would look like to the people who could see them. Two Champions, standing so close to each other, in a corner of the banquet hall…

“So is your lack of personal space.” Yuusaku retorted, determined to not stare at Ryouken’s lips. The same ones that broke into another amused chuckle.

“Ah, you’re so precious.” Seemingly satisfied by the fact that Yuusaku’s actually looking at him now, Ryouken pulled back a little and released his hold on Yuusaku’s chin, directing his attention to Yuusaku’s right hand instead. 

The younger Champion blinked as Ryouken lifted his hand and shot him a soft smile that made Yuusaku giddy this time, lowering his head to press his lips to the back of his hand. Despite the coldness of the place, Yuusaku felt his heart skip at the sensation, a blooming warmth where the other’s lips had made contact. When Ryouken looked up again, the delicate smile still in place and deep voice reminiscent of silken velvet, Yuusaku knew he couldn’t say no.

“Would you care to dance with me, Yuusaku?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touki's Brawly's Japanese name btw - this is why you should never play the Pokemon games in Japanese cause the English names will sound weird ;w;
> 
> Yuusaku's E4: Aoi (Fairy), Ema, Takeru, Go (Fighting)
> 
> Ryouken's E4: Spectre, Kyoko, Asou, Genome (thank you KoH for making this easy)
> 
> And yes they have history (hence why Ryouken was looking for Yuusaku and why Yuusaku was avoiding him lmao Ryouken stop scaring your bf away with your shameless flirting)
> 
> I'd also like to thank jczala and Lilyleigh for bringing me into blueghost hell. Aha.
> 
> Lastly, if anyone's interested, I'm @ruby_kyun on twitter (yeah I'm that person who was complaining about finals), and I've left tumblr a long time back so twitter is literally the only place other than Ao3 (and pixiv, where I spend an unhealthy amount of time on) where I can fangirl. Hmu if you wanna talk datastorm or about anything really! :D


	2. columbine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ignore them,” He whispers, close to Yuusaku’s lips, eyes half-lidded, hands holding onto Yuusaku’s, tight and reassuring. “Focus only on me. On us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never writing in present tense ever again. It helps to differentiate between the closer past and the present, but it was still hella difficult. 
> 
> Fun fact: ~~_Bloody hell, Kougami Ryouken._~~ was the only thought running through my mind because wtf Ryouken why are you so suave here and you're like... _that_ in guidance? WHY.

The lights make Yuusaku appear celestial.

Ryouken’s priority upon entering the venue had been to find the elusive young Champion, and he was silently glad that he knew Yuusaku well; as expected, the other had been hiding from the attention and potential conversationalists interested to talk to one of the youngest to ever hold the title.

 _Well, too bad for them,_ he muses as he takes Yuusaku’s hand upon the boy’s hesitant nod and starts leading them towards the dancefloor, _he’s with me for tonight._ And there is no way Ryouken is letting him go.

Breaking down Yuusaku’s defences wasn’t easy – but he wasn’t Kougami Ryouken if he didn’t have the determination to endure the stubbornness of his target. He didn’t get the Champion title served to him on a silver platter, after all. 

And he had found Yuusaku lurking in the corners of the hall, trying to blend in with the wall in his dark blue suit – oh, they’re matching tonight – highlighted with grey at the edges. The delicate glow of the ice-coloured lights breathed life into his lustrous periwinkle-coloured hair and highlighted the angles of his exquisite features.

Ryouken wondered why the boy even bothered trying to blend into the dull whites of the wall – it only made him stand out that much more with his bright emerald eyes, full of sharp incandescent fire in this coldness.

As they near their destination, he feels Yuusaku slow down and his grip slacken in hesitation. Turning back, he sees the younger Champion looking at the ground with a frown. This won’t do.

“Yuusaku?” He makes sure to keep his voice gentle. Yuusaku startled easily, and Ryouken has scared him off more than once in the past – the threat of having Hydreigon eat him was not an empty one, he knew from experience that the Dark attribute had a temper matching its trainer. Despite being in a hall full of people who are paying more than their fair share of attention on them, if there is a chance for escape, Yuusaku would take it.

Ryouken silently thanks his lucky stars that the younger boy’s slender fingers are still curled weakly around his, but he continues to look down, hiding those beautiful eyes away.  

Yuusaku hates crowds, Ryouken knows that. They are about to step onto the dancefloor where everyone would be staring at them. He could almost see it: two Champions, one a famous misanthrope, in such close proximity. It’s bound to generate more gossip than what Spectre and Zaizen Aoi are doing right now. 

Ryouken didn’t care much about the rumour mill and the gossips. The definition of his person didn’t depend on how other people – the general public that don’t matter – viewed him. While he was sure Yuusaku shared his views, he understood that the younger boy just didn’t like being stared at.

 _As if anyone could resist with his looks,_ he steps closer to Yuusaku. Brushing a strand of hair out of his forehead, he reaches down to grasp lightly at his chin, lifting his face up to look into wide emerald eyes. Yuusaku knows there’s no way out unless he gives Ryouken a very good explanation.

“…I don’t think I can do it, Kougami.” There is a slight pleading in his words, but Ryouken isn’t about to let him get away easily. Leaning forward, he presses their foreheads together, enjoying again the hitch in the other’s breath. Yuusaku doesn’t flinch away, and Ryouken knows it’s because the younger boy is as interested in Ryouken as he is in him – he’s very aware of the way Yuusaku looks at him, like he doesn’t know if he should kiss or hit him – and since Yuusaku’s not going to do anything, Ryouken would.

He feels the eyes of everyone in the hall on him – on _them_. Ignores Spectre’s raised eyebrow and Zaizen Aoi’s curious stare. Brushes aside Bessho Ema’s surprised look and her tight grip on Homura Takeru’s hands.

“Ignore them,” He whispers, close to Yuusaku’s lips, eyes half-lidded, hands holding onto Yuusaku’s, tight and reassuring. “Focus only on me. On us.” There is a fire in his abdomen as Yuusaku bites his lips lightly, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, before opening them to reveal shimmery viridian – a reflection of his radiant, stubborn, righteous soul. Despite what the crowds loved to claim, Yuusaku was no cold beauty.

He was like a fae that danced in fiery storms, a Gardevoir that flit through the strongest of gales, a Primarina that rode the strongest of waves, one that could not be tamed – Ryouken had no plans to tame him, but claims were fair game.

And now, the kill.

“Trust me.”

Yuusaku nods without hesitation, and Ryouken wants to kiss him there and then.

He pulls away, internally reluctant, with a bright smile instead, and Yuusaku’s fingers tightens around his. The warmth spreads throughout his palm despite the sharp coldness of the hall, like the gentle bloom of a Spring flower, the beginnings of life.

The crowd clears a path for the both of them, but Ryouken pays them no mind, focusing on Yuusaku’s steady hold as he leads them to their destination, letting go only to turn and face his dance partner. 

The other Champion looks glorious. Falling bright lights from the crystal chandelier illuminating his every feature, giving his pale skin an ethereal glow, dusted with the faint pink of his blush, his lips uplifted slightly into a hesitant smile.

Ryouken smiles, offers his hand once again.

“Your hand, if you please.” Yuusaku shoots him a look despite the joy on his face, intensity lacking its usual acidity – his emeralds were no longer poisonously bright, shining clearly instead like drops of refreshing dew in the morning sun – but offering him his hand all the same.

His heart dances as he takes Yuusaku’s hand and guides his other to the small of Yuusaku’s back, Yuusaku placing his hands onto his shoulders. The blue-haired Champion’s touch was soft, tentative. He’s still unsure.

Ryouken leans in and whispers into his ear, enjoying the shiver and the close proximity between them – he feels the brush of his companion’s hair against his cheek, soft like silk – as the maestro starts a new song.

“We’ll be fine.”

Yuusaku relaxes, leaning forward to press his forehead against Ryouken’s shoulder. Ryouken hums in response, feels the heat between them and the affection for the younger boy that he now holds in his arms.

It will take longer for Yuusaku to completely accept him, but they are together now, and tonight belongs to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~can you believe I wrote this for the sole sake of wanting to compare yuusaku with gardevoir and primarina i'msosorrynot~~
> 
>  
> 
> So... Yuusaku's a fairy, Ryouken's an angel. Prettiest couple in the history of YGO ever? I think so. (I'd still go down with the claim that Yuusaku's hands down the prettiest protag and Ryouken the prettiest rival with the nicest voice ever all these pretty boys ugh)
> 
> Plot-wise:  
> \- Ryouken loves teasing Yuusaku about similarities he shares with Primarina (in terms of colour)  
> \- Yuusaku is a misanthrope.  
> \- Yuusaku's Hydreigon hates Ryouken because he likes to put the moves on his trainer every. single. time.


End file.
